My Happy Ending
by lukeandlor383
Summary: Post Partings. JavaJunkie. Full Summary Inside. Not a SongFic, only roughly based on the lyrics. See Inside for details. T for Saftey. Complete. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**My Happy Ending. **

**Chapter One: Let's Talk This Over **

**Summary: Based on the lyrics to the song My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne). Post Partings. When Lorelai walked away, we all know Pod-Lorelai took over… but what if she didn't go to Christopher? What if she just went home? What would happen if Luke didn't come to her house the next day asking to elope? How would they find their way back to each other? Eventually Java Junkie, but for now, enjoy the drama. NOT a songfic. I promise, just _roughly_ based on _some_ of the lyrics.**

**Just a heads up: This story will not be as "fluffy" as any of my other stories. **

**A/N: Lorelai may be a little OOC. Sorry about that.**

**Please note that this chapter was not beta-ed. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own _Gilmore Girls or Avril Lavigne's song…_ **

**Please R&R.**

* * *

_Let's Talk This Over_

_--_

"…_and I, I have to go..."_

-

When she finally reached her car there were about a thousand possible places she could go. There was Rory, but tonight was Logan's last night in Connecticut, and that could be awkward. There was Sookie, but she was there the previous night. There was Christopher's…. but if there was any hope of her and Luke ever reconciling, or speaking for that matter, that would be bad. So she went home. Their home. The moment she walked through the door, she dropped her coat and her purse on the floor walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"Lorelai the relationship killer strikes again." She whispered to herself. That was the moment she fell apart. Heart wrenching sobs took over her body. When she finally pulled herself together it was almost 2:00AM. So, she trudged up the stairs took off her blue dress letting it slide to the floor and put on one of Luke's shirts and pulled on some sweatpants. _It smells like Luke._ She thought, falling into bed, laying her head on Luke's pillow. Taking in the scent that still lingered on the pillow. After an hour, she fell asleep. Not too much later, she heard an alarm go off. She opened her eyes slightly to see the clock next to her- it read 4:45.

"Luke, shut it off please…" She whispered. When no one shut the annoying alarm off, she sat up. Took in her surroundings and remembered the events of the night before. Without thinking, Lorelai reached for the clock and threw it off the table as hard as she could. The clock shattered as it made contact with the dresser on the other side of the room. Lorelai took her head in her hands and cried a bit before falling back into the pillows and giving sleep another try.

* * *

When Luke's alarm went off at 4:45, he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to move. So he didn't. He reached over and gently tapped to 'off' button on his alarm clock. Luke put his hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling. He thought about last night… _Why didn't I go after her? Where did she go? _He thought. He didn't want to think of the possibilities, so he stared at the ceiling until he heard the jingle of the diner bells. _Cesar's here. Time to get up._

"Hey boss, I thought you were livin' with Lorelai, now." Cesar said as Luke jogged down the stairs a half hour later. Luke grumbled in response and started making the coffee. After the breakfast rush, Luke decided to at least try to talk to Lorelai. No matter how it turns out, he should try _right?_ He hopped in his truck and drove the quick three minutes to Lorelai's house.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Lorelai was still in bed. She wasn't sleeping, just lying there looking around her bedroom, taking in the smaller details of the newly finished room, details she rarely got the chance to scrutinize. In the midst of her staring someone knocked on the door. Reluctantly she got out of bed, fixed her hair and wiped off some of the running eyeliner. She hopped down the stairs, taking them one at a time, slowly, in hopes that the person at the door would get tired of waiting and go away.

"Luke." She whispered when she opened the door.

"We should talk."

"Should, yes. Want to? Not at the moment, no." She replied, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Lorelai, please, I love you and last night you told me you loved me. We're engaged we have to talk, I can't loose you. I can't and I won't. Just… Let's talk this over."

"I can't talk to you right now!"

"You have to talk to me! If you don't talk this isn't going to work! We have to communicate and not hide things from each other! I can't lose you Lorelai, I-I can't…"

"Say's the man who kept the fact that he had a daughter from his fiancée for two months! I've talked, I've communicated, I have not lied to you...ever! So don't come here and tell me to talk to you, when I spent two months not knowing what the hell was wrong with you. You pushed me away Luke! This is your fault! We wouldn't be standing here having this loud conversation at 7:30 in the morning if it weren't for you!"

"Don't dump this on me. You're in this too! You have to share some of the blame. You could have told me something was wrong! You could have said, 'Luke, I want to meet April!'"

"That's just it! I never had to tell you how I was feeling before! You always just _knew_! You had this weird sixth sense about it. No matter what you always knew exactly what was going on inside my head, even when I didn't and then one day you just don't! I didn't know what to do. You were shutting me out and you were distant. Then, when you finally did tell me about April you were busy with her! I didn't want to intrude, but I wanted to meet her. I said it last night and I'll say it again: You have to figure out how _she_ fits into _our_ lives not the other way around!" She shouted, making less sense every time she opened her mouth. Her thoughts were jumbled and mixed up. She was doing her best to get them out straight. Luckily, Luke had known her long enough to get what she meant.

"Lorelai, I can't loose you. I'm just not… I'm not right when you're not with me. I don't… I can't be that grumpy diner-owner anymore. With you, I'm happy, I'm nice to people. I can tolerate Taylor, if you're there. I just can't be that guy anymore. The one who scowls at little kids and yells at people who get in my way. You changed me for the better. As sappy as that sounds, you did. You took the town loner and changed him. I'm a better person with you. and I know I sound like I came straight from sappy romance-book, but, I don't care, because it's true."

"Stop. Please. I don't want to do this right now."

"If we don't do it now, it'll be too late. It can't be too late. In case you didn't hear me, I cannot lose you." Lorelai simply shook her head and wiped her eyes with her left hand. Noticing the ring on her finger Luke spoke again, "I want to marry you. If I didn't, I would not have paid Kirk 9,000 dollars for that ring."

"Nine thousand? Are you insane?"

"I wanted you to have to best, because I love you."

"You bought if off Kirk? Gah! Off topic, I'm mad at you." Lorelai put her hand down. "Luke, listen to me. I don't want to lose you either, but I can't talk to you right now. It hurts. Standing here, hurts. Okay? And as much as I want you to just… kiss me and hug me and hold me… you can't do that right now because it hurts. I don't know why, but it does. And it's early, so I have to ask you to leave."

"Lorelai, you can't do that."

"Oh, but I can." And she shut the door.

* * *

Next Chapter: Was it Something I Did? Was it Something You Said?

**I suppose you could call this a teaser… I dunno, I think it's a pretty good size first chapter. Gives you a taste of what's to come. **

**I will probably update sometime before next Friday. I like to do every other day when it's possible, but with new stories, sometimes it's harder, so if it's longer than expected, don't worry, it'll be up in due time and it's probably worth the wait.**

**Please, please, please R&R! Criticism is welcome if you have it. I'm strong, I can take it.**

**Check out my other stories, Could it Be Something More?, Don't Mess With Imperfection, Always and Forever, and Pain.**

**Alaina Rose.**


	2. Lets Talk This Over

**My Happy Ending**

**Chapter Two: Let's Talk This Over**

**I decided at the last minute to change the chapter title. This is more fitting.**

**Italics: Flashbacks. **

**I'm not sure where Caesar is from, it's not that important to the story or anything, but if anyone has a clue… let me know? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Any similarities to the actual show are coincidental – I didn't watch much of this season. I did however, watch the first two episodes. There will be some similar stuff from there; other than that it's all original baby.**

**I am on a "song-inspired-fic" writing spree. I've got another one in the works. Keep a look out for it. : **

_

* * *

_

_Lets Talk This Over…--_

Instantly after Lorelai closed the door on Luke, Luke walked back to his truck and sat behind the wheel for a moment.

"So close," He sighed, defeated he closed the door to his old green truck and started down the street.

The slam of the car door made Lorelai jump as did the phone, when it rang a few moments later.

"Hello," Lorelai said, emotionlessly.

"Hey, mom. I hope I didn't wake you up, but… I just need someone to talk to." Rory said.

"Me too, babe. Me too…"

"At least you've got Luke close. Logan is on his way to London. There will be an ocean between us." Rory replied, obviously upset.

"If I had Luke right now, I wouldn't need someone to talk to."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a fight. Big fight and I don't know what's gonna happen now. He wants to talk, and I know we should talk, but it hurts too much right now and I want him to know how it feels to be shut out. To be without the person you love for a good chunk of time, because it hurts. It's not good, but he needs to realize how much he hurt me." Lorelai vented, "But, you shouldn't have to deal with all of my crap on top of your stuff, so… let's talk about something happy?"

"I've got nothin'."

"Mmm, me either."

"Mom, can I tell you something? Something that you've probably heard a thousand times?"

"I guess,"

"Luke loves you. He wouldn't throw it all away because of one fight. Big or small, you're gonna make it through. He loves you and as far as I know, you love him just as much, am I right?"

"More than right, sweets."

"Just have faith then. Cool off for today and talk later? Or tomorrow at the latest? He's more of a father than Dad was, so… I just, you need him mom. I know you're all independent, and self-reliant, but you need him. You were a mess the last time you two broke up, I can't see you like that again and if it does come to that, I will single-handedly kick his ass."

"Hon, he could totally take you."

"It's the thought that counts."

* * *

Luke went back to the diner tired and defeated, he didn't want to work, so he told Caesar he could, "take the rest of the day off. I'm just gonna close up."

"You had a fight with Lorelai," Caesar replied with his Puerto Rican accent.

"Caesar…" Luke huffed.

"You did have a fight with Lorelai. Don't worry, man. She'll relax and you'll kiss and make up!"

"It's not that easy." Luke said.

"Works for me."

"You ever been engaged to Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Well, no…"

"Okay. Just, close up alright? I'll be upstairs. If Lorelai comes in, send her up."

"Sure thing, boss." Luke walked slowly up the narrow staircase leading up to his small apartment. As he made his way up the stairs a few of them squeaked, reminding him of his and Lorelai's first date.

_Lorelai and Luke sat in Luke's truck behind the Luke's building; Lorelai tentatively looked over at Luke who was nervously fidgeting._

"_Do you want some coffee?" Luke asked, finally._

"_Eight years and you still feel obligated to ask that question?" Lorelai smiled and laughed, Luke looked embarrassed. "I would love some coffee, Luke." Luke got out of the truck quickly and jogged around to the other side, opening the door for her and holding her hand as she stepped out. "You don't have to do that you know, you've seen me get out of a car. I am capable." Lorelai explained. _

"_Yeah, well…" Luke opened the car door for her, took her hand and led her into the diner. "So, coffee…" Luke stated as Lorelai sat atop one of the stools. _

"_Luke, you're very naive."_

"_What?" He turned away from the coffee pot and looked at her. _

"_Come here." He walked around the counter obediently. Before Luke could say anything more, she kissed him, suggestively. Still kissing, Lorelai stood up and pulled Luke upstairs with her. Never breaking contact. They made their way up the old, narrow stairs, slowly. As they climbed the stairs, every time Luke would take a step the stair below him would squeak. "You should probably fix that." Lorelai mentioned, breaking the kiss for only a second. _

He couldn't even walk up to his apartment without thinking about her. When he finally made it upstairs, he started to pack a bag. "If she wants to elope, let's do it. I said it'd be fine on Martha's Vineyard… so let's go." He said to himself.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai lies awake. She wasn't able to sleep through the night, so she gave up. Stopped trying around 12:30. In the midst of her watching her fan spin she heard a familiar noise outside her house. The sound of Luke's old Chevy clunking down her street. She had to deal, eventually, she knew, but now? At, she looked at the clock, 7:30 in the morning? She heard the truck pull into the driveway, so she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She opened the front door just as Luke was climbing out of the front seat. He walked up to the front steps; Lorelai was still positioned slightly in front of the door.

"Hi," Lorelai said as Luke approached her.

"Let's go, let's do it. You said you wanted to elope… so let's go. I'm ready now. You're right, I eventually have to see Maryland and we're going to get married one way or another so; rather sooner than later. Come on, I've got things packed for any occurrence. We could camp, or find a nice hotel, we could stay wherever we're going for a while… It doesn't matter to me. All I want is you. I can't be away from you and I'm sorry if I hurt you by doing anything. I'm sorry if I upset you in anyway but it wasn't intentional, I would never want to hurt you and you know that. I love you and I promised you I would marry you. You asked and I said yes. I'm not backing down now. I'm not going away."

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Lorelai asked, tears forming in her clear eyes.

"The same reason I can't stay mad at you." She walked down the stairs and plummeted into his arms. He held her for a second.

"This isn't over, we still have to talk this through."

"I know." Luke kissed her forehead and continued to hold her.

"Luke, I don't want to elope. I want a wedding. With people and a dress and you and a tux. I want Sookie to cook and I want someone to get drunk and make a fool of themselves. That's what happens at weddings and I want that to happen with us. I want something normal for once. I want you to help me plan it."

"I want that, too. One step at a time?"

"Yeah, come inside with me? So we can get a jump on things?"

"You mean the talking right?"

Lorelai slyly smiled, "Yeah… the talking.."

* * *

**I would have had this up sooner, but I've been busy and couldn't find ten seconds to spare.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are lovee.**


	3. My Happy EndingEpilogue

**Chapter Three: My Happy Ending / Epilogue**

**I never intended for this story to be very long. Just a something short to keep you occupied until I come up with some more ideas for **_**Always and Forever**_

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I sure enjoyed writing it. :**

**Yes, I do realize that both chapters one and two have the same title. That was a typo. ******

**There may be a spin-off to this fic. Keep a look out! It won't be a sequel, just a spin-off.**

**

* * *

**

Lorelai and had a nice "talk" before they actually pulled themselves together and actually talked.

"So," Lorelai began, sitting on the couch while Luke positioned himself on the recliner across the room. They agreed some distance would probably be better. "We should probably talk now."

"Yeah." Luke said, predictably.

"You're not being much help right now."

"I'm not sure what to say." He admitted.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, trying to get something out of him.

"I thought things were going good!"

"We shouldn't have postponed the wedding. I think that's when it started. I didn't want to postpone the wedding. We had time. More than enough time. I thought you could tell that I didn't want to wait, you can always tell how I'm feeling, Luke. Always!"

"You told me it would be okay!" He slightly raised his voice to emphasize his point.

"So not the point!" She took a deep breath, telling herself not to yell. They were together, calmly working out the kinks would be their best bet. "That's just it. You know me, probably better than I know myself. You're rivaling Rory on that front and that's pretty high praise. You have this thing though; you have a thing that Rory doesn't have. If I were upset about something and I put up a front, Rory wouldn't catch it. She'd ask me if I was okay and if I said yes, eighty percent of the time she's say okay and shrug off. Not you, though. You'll continue to annoy the hell out of me until I tell you exactly what is wrong. So why didn't you catch it?! Why didn't you see that I was hesitant? You didn't catch that I was reluctant."

"I was preoccupied." Luke replied after a minute. "I wanted to get the Dad thing down before I did anything else. I needed time to get right before I let you in. I didn't want you to see me be a bad father. I needed to perfect things with April, before I let you in because I didn't want you to change your mind about kids." Luke wrung out his hands, finding it difficult to choose the right words. He was clearly having a hard time fully explaining the situation.

"Why would you think even for a second that you needed to be perfect?"

"You! You're the perfect mother, I can't compare to that! I had to try…I… I don't know!" He stammered.

"I'm not the perfect mother. No one is perfect Luke and I don't, I don't get why you think you had to prove yourself to me. About anything. You could have earned worst father of the year award and I would still love you. I can't stop Luke. You're it. There's no one else. I need you. Luke, I love you."

"Come here." He said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Come, here." Luke pronounced both words slowly and a little louder. Lorelai got up and walked over to him, expecting him to stand up as well. He didn't. He took her hand in his own and pulled her down onto his lap. Lorelai sat down "Santa Style" on Luke's knee, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Lorelai told him, "Ever, preferably."

"I say that's a damn good goal."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore became Lorelai Victoria Danes on April 24, 2007. Nearly one year after the previously set date. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception a true Gilmore Bash. Lorelai and Luke proved to be the happiest couple in Stars Hollow after that, Luke had made the largest improvement; he was now spotted at many if not all of the town events and meetings. Marriage turned out to be a good thing for the couple; needless to say they still fought, but far less frequently as before. Not long after the marriage the two began trying for a baby, agreeing that if they were to have kids… it should be sooner rather than later. On March 7, 2008, they welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world. William "Will" Lucas Danes. Less than a year later Elizabeth "Beth" Marie Danes was born on February 14, 2009.

Lorelai finally had her Happy Ending. Not to mention her middle, the ever-important middle.

* * *

**I had fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading and even more fun reviewing! **

**I beg for your reviews, I'm literally on my knee's right now! I got two reviews for a story I posted not too long ago. If you don't have a fanfiction account, you can always leave an anonymous review! Just leave a little "nice job!" or "loved it". The long the review the more likely it is, that I'll do a spin-off. **

**Sorry it was so short. :(**

**-AlainaRose**


End file.
